


Do not worry for me, Dorothea.

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss (for petra), I got it from a prompt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: I couldn't think of ideas for this, so i generated it online:
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 8





	Do not worry for me, Dorothea.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of ideas for this, so i generated it online:

"Oh! Hey Leonie! Glad to see your doing Alright."

Dorothea passed Leonie on the way to the infirmary.

"Actually, my wrist is broken."

"Just your Wrist?"

"Yeah, it's weird." Leonie walked off and waved good bye to Petra.

Just 4 days ago, Dorothea, Leonie and Petra were fighting at the battle of Gronder. They were apart of the group sent to handle the Kingdom Soldiers, but reinforcements surrounded them. Leonie held them off while Dorothea cast a Meteor at Dimitri, who countered that with a lightning spell, shocking and temporarily paralyzing her. With Dorothea down, Petra was mad at Dimitri, and managed to at least cause him, to retreat, but not without severe retaliation. Apparently, Lysithea and Claude came to their rescue, finishing off the last of the kingdom soldiers while also bringing them to safety. Dorothea was fine and out of the infirmary in a day, and Leonie was fine too. But Petra was still in a coma. So Dorothea decided to check on her.

Dorothea brought flowers for Petra, as she had for the past couple of days, although the flowers from previous days had began to wilt. Dorothea set the flowers down on the table near the bed Petra was on. Dorothea sat down on the bed where Petra was, and her eyes glanced towards Petra's face. And then down a little bit, to Petra's slightly torn up clothes. Dorothea pulled up the blanket so she didn't feel tempted to look at the... holes in the clothes. Then Dorothea proceeded to do what she did for the past few days. Sing, and then braid Petra's hair for her, and then un-braid it so she was comfortable, and then she would just sit with Petra, talking to herself. At one point, she had the idea to kiss Petra, but she decided against it because she was afraid it would be creepy. So she read poems.

By now, it was late at night. And Dorothea was beginning to get tired. "I'm sorry, Petra. I don't know enough faith magic to speed up your healing."

"It is alright, Dorothea. I am not in pain." Petra spoke, without Opening her eyes.

Dorothea was overjoyed, so she gave Petra a huge hug. "Petra! I'm so glad your OK!" Dorothea wanted to kiss Petra, but she didn't.

Petra opened her eyes and smiled. "I have thanks, Dorothea. I am going to sleep now, but i will be awake in the morning."

Dorothea decided to stay next to Petra, so she grabbed a pillow and some blankets from vacant beds in the infirmary.

*****

It was Morning, and Petra was up. She looked all better, and even her clothes were as good as new. She was writing a letter to someone in the language of Brigid.

Dorothea also woke up, and saw Petra.

"Hey, Petra. If you're feeling up to it, can we take a walk?"

Petra smiled at Dorothea. "Yes. I am wanting to be stretching my legs."

Dorothea helped Petra braid her hair as Dorothea and Petra hummed the same song, and Petra was all ready. It was a very very cloudy day, and it looked like it was going to rain. They passed the gatekeeper on the way out ("Greetings! Nothing to report!").

They walked together for a long time before anyone said anything. "Petra. The reason why i wanted to walk with you is because i am mad at you."

"Why are you feeling mad?" Petra asked, feeling guilty.

"Because you threw yourself in danger."

"But we are in a war, Dorothea. It is my job to be putting myself in danger."

It started to rain outside, but Petra and Dorothea ignored it.

"Yes! But... you have to be careful!"

"You were not being careful. You attacked Dimitri as well."

"Yes, but how was i supposed to know he had some sort of magical lightning counterattack!?"

"I am thinking you are putting the Blame on me."

"No! Petra! You leaped in front of Dimitri and just engaged in Melee combat! That's dangerous and you could've been killed!"

"I- I am feeling mad with you, Dorothea."

The rain poured down even harder. Petra and Dorothea both glared at each-other and said nothing as their hair got all wet.

And then, Petra grabbed Dorothea's hands, and, leaning in, kissed Dorothea right on the lips. Dorothea blushed. And giggled. Before they knew it, they were laughing in the pouring rain, Kissing eachother.

"I'm sorry Petra. I was just worried about you. Really worried."

"It is because you love me, Dorothea. So you are worrying about me. I am also worrying about you."

"That was a silly thing to argue about, right."

"No. You were worrying about me because you are loving me."

And Dorothea kissed Petra.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, now that you've read this, here's the prompt i got.
> 
> Your prompt: Petra kissing Dorothea under the rain without an umbrella after a silly argument, proceeding to giggle it out.
> 
> Generated at prompts.neocities.org


End file.
